


A lizards love

by SweetTeaAndSex



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Baby, Beds, Bedside Hand-Holding, Black Eye, Blue - Freeform, Blue Balls, Blue Eyes, Break Up, Broken Promises, Carpet, Claws, Coffee, Collage, Conventions, Cosplay, Cute, Cyclops - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Dorms, Eyeballs, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fluff, Fluffy, Forbidden Love, Fur, Furries, Furry, Gay Male Character, Geico, Giants, Glasses, Green Eyes, Hand Jobs, Happy, Horns, Kinky, Leather, Lizards, Long, M/M, Monsters, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Please Kill Me, Purple, Rating: M, Sad, Secret Relationship, Sexy, Skin Hunger, Sleepy Cuddles, Slippery, Spikes, Star-crossed, Tails, Teal - Freeform, Tight, Tsunderes, University, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, big - Freeform, big eye, brick buildings, eye lids, fight, grass, green - Freeform, hairless, large, large feet, owo, purple spots, salamander - Freeform, scales - Freeform, sharp teeth, slimey - Freeform, smalls eyes, spikey tail, squint, trap, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaAndSex/pseuds/SweetTeaAndSex
Summary: Mike (Carlos) and Randall fall in love at a con. will they still love each other after find out their true identities?





	1. Chapter 1

Mike walked into the con. excited to see him again. He ended up running into what looked like Sulley.  
"oh, sorry" he sputtered. and sulley looked down at him and smirked. he flashed purple and mike stepped back a little startled.


	2. closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Mike became flustered, his crush! well, not his number one, but his crush! right in front of him! how perfect!!!! 'Suley' looked down at him with dead, unblinking eyes. which off put mike, but right as he was about to say hello he scampered off. Mike, confused as to why his best friend would run from him progressed into the con.He spotted him occasionally and took note of his jerky movements. that wasn't his friend, so who was it? Mike low key stalked him until he was about to leave, that's when he took his chance, mike followed him until he arrived home. how strange that's Randal's house.... Mike finally realized he'd been stalking his number one. Shit. Randal glanced around and blushed when he caught sight f mike behind him. He quickly slunk into his house, which left mike oh so more curious. 

The next day mike walked down to his house. He brought him flowers, as an mystery lover. until that is, randel caught him.

**Author's Note:**

> love me


End file.
